land_of_youthfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story Sky got his name as he was a child because all he did was look at the sky.When Sky was 8 his father left him with his mother and sky was to young to understand why his father left.When Sky turned 14 his mother had a Updxnagj Planeswalkers jace.jpg|Sky. Cross-Sword-Profile.jpg|The cross blade. 20-5518_3.jpg|Blade of the golden light. l_free-shiping-gold-thorn-brass-knuckles-duster-with-bag-54cf.jpg|Holy fist golden dagger.jpg|golden dagger weapons-japanese-weapons-throwing-stars-d-blue-ninja-tri-cyclone.jpg|Wing blade icare-enzyme-13.jpg|Metal wing toptenfighter10.jpg|Black jet wing Dark_Blade.jpg|Forever darkness heart attack.She survived but she is still in the hospital. Sky went to visit her one day. His mother said Sky i wont you to know something i`m not going to be here forever so i`m going to let you stay with your grandfather he will take care of you. Sky stayed with his grandfather who was known for being the most strangest in the family.All his grandfather dose is read books that's called The forgotten power. His grandfather thought if he could one day master this forgotten power he could pass it down from generation to generation. Sky one day seen his grandfather doing spells he knew he wanted to learn.So Day by Day his grandfather taught him the ways of the forgotten power and a few fighting skills by age 18 he has learned all there is to know about the forgotten power. After his grandfather died Sky started reading his old books he notice that one book said The cross blade ''.Another said ''The golden dagger. One more said holy fist and last said wing blade. The Cross blade was known for being part of the forgotten power but it was lost in a place called The holy land.So Sky went on a quest to find the blade as for the dagger,holy fist and the wing blade. The dagger the holy wing and the wing blade were easy to find. But when Sky found the Cross blade it was inside a real cross ancient writing appeared it said To gain power over the blade you must say these words. Sky said the words and it took him all day for him to get it right. But once he finally had the blade he found out that if he could connect the power that he learned from his grandfather and the cross blade it could transform into :Blade of the golden light: .Sky is now 20 and on the search for his father with his :zxl 290 metal wing: that has built in guns,tracking system, four missiles that cant be used,glowing high tech wheels,auto driver ,black leather seat,weapon holder, and a flip switch booster button also another button that transforms it into :black jet wing: that has the same things but four missiles are able to use. Personality Sky has a great heart but at times he can get very aggressive.Sky loves everyone but if you are ever against him he will not hold back any power that he has.Sky is very quiet and dose not like to be around other people.He always works better alone rather then working in a group but if ever needed he will turn up and do what must be done. Appearance Sky has dark black and some what blue clothes on and his eyes are light green.He always puts his hood on before battle . He has nice smooth black hair and (skin color light mixed). When sky gets angry his hands start to glow blue also his eyes do the same and he always keeps his cross blade on his side Abilities When Sky is in battle he can use his magic on his cross blade and other weapons so that when he is attacking its always doing the opposite :Example if sky is attack from the right and the opponent is defending that right attack its an illusion Sky is really attacking to the left and Sky gets a direct hit towards his opponent.This move is called (Trust illusion) (Black air) is when Sky is battling the only thing he thinks of is the bad things that happened to him in the past and turns it into rage so his attack is more powerful,his defense is stronger, and he can move his blade in quick motion with more impact. (Revers soul) is the only :dark: power Sky has.This is when Sky is corrupted with the power of darkness and his Cross blade as well. Once his blade is corrupted it is transformed into :forever darkness:. Powers (Blessed light) is when Sky mixes his powers with his cross blade to transform it into Blade of the golden light.Once its transformed the power in it is always holy so an dark power has no chance against it. After being transformed it can activate its special attack witch is called (light of god) this is when it mixes all of his spells that he ever learned + the holy light from the heavens and makes 7 powerful hits to his opponent. Weapons The golden dagger is a weapon that Sky found as he was looking for the Cross blade. The dagger has the curve so when used in battle it is not to be broken. The holy fist also was made as Sky was looking for the Cross blade. He started crafting when he thought of makeing the holy fist. When used in battle it gives a huge impact to the oppnent. The Wing blade was also found when Sky was looking for the Cross blade.When Sky got the Wing blade he set a spell on it so when used in battle he never runs out of it also when Sky throughs it it always comes back .